Мастер страха/Галерея
1 = Пролог ---- Fluttershy closing the windowshade S5E21.png Windowshade_closed_S5E21.png Birds,_Harry,_Fuzzy_Legs_and_Angel_standing_around_S5E21.png Fluttershy_closing_another_windowshade_S5E21.png Fluttershy_at_the_curtains_S5E21.png Fluttershy_scared_in_front_of_the_curtains_S5E21.png Fluttershy_nervously_looking_to_her_right_S5E21.png Windows_clattering_S5E21.png Fluttershy_nervous_with_her_animal_friends_S5E21.png Fluttershy_talking_to_Fuzzy_Legs_S5E21.png Fluttershy_pointing_to_the_windows_S5E21.png Fuzzy_Legs_saluting_S5E21.png Fuzzy_Legs_shooting_web_S5E21.png Fuzzy_Legs_closing_the_windows_S5E21.png Fluttershy_talking_to_her_birds_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-if_anything_scary-_S5E21.png Birds_nodding_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Who_am_I_kidding-!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-WHEN_something_scary-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_asking_Harry_about_her_hiding_place_S5E21.png Harry_raising_the_bedsheets_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looking_under_the_bed_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Oh,_look-_S5E21.png Fluttershy's_hiding_place_with_supplies_S5E21.png Fluttershy_still_looking_under_her_bed_S5E21.png Fluttershy_thanking_Harry_S5E21.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_her_animal_friends_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-won't_have_to_step_a_hoof-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-until_this_whole_thing_is_over-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_smiling_in_relief_S5E21.png Fluttershy_reacting_to_Angel_S5E21.png Angel_pulling_Fluttershy's_mane_S5E21.png Angel_shaking_his_empty_bucket_S5E21.png Angel_showing_his_empty_bucket_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-oh,_no-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-You_don't_have_any_carrots--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-any_other_fresh_veggies-_S5E21.png Angel_getting_angry_S5E21.png Angel_dropping_his_bucket_S5E21.png Fluttershy_scared_with_Angel_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I'll_have_to_go_out-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_out_the_window_scared_S5E21.png Ponies_in_costumes_outside_Fluttershy's_cottage_S5E21.png |-| 2 = Поиск морковки ---- Pegasi decorating Ponyville for Nightmare Night S5E21.png Fluttershy_nervously_wandering_Ponyville_S5E21.png Fluttershy_the_scaredy_pony_S5E21.png Fluttershy_wincing_at_a_ghost_balloon_S5E21.png Fluttershy_with_one_eye_open_S5E21.png Jack-o'-Lantern_on_a_windowsill_S5E21.png Fluttershy_backing_away;_Amethyst_Star_&_Twinkleshine_giggle_S5E21.png Fluttershy_relieved_to_see_nothing_scary_happening_S5E21.png Fake_spiders_dropping_down_S5E21.png Twinkleshine_and_Amethyst_Star_giggling_at_the_fake_spiders_S5E21.png Fluttershy_backs_into_a_wall_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_behind_her_S5E21.png Pony_skeleton_decal_in_window_S5E21.png Fluttershy_screaming_at_skeleton_S5E21.png Fluttershy_hears_foals_chanting_S5E21.png Fluttershy_smiling_at_foals_S5E21.png Foals_with_scary_teeth_S5E21.png Fluttershy_screaming_at_foals_S5E21.png Fluttershy_leaving_behind_chicken-shaped_smoke_S5E21.png Foals_confused_S5E21.png Foals_walk_away_chanting_again_S5E21.png Big_Mac_gathering_hay_S5E21.png Big_Mac_tossing_hay_into_the_cart_S5E21.png Fluttershy_hiding_under_the_hay_cart_S5E21.png Fluttershy_busted_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_up_at_Granny_Smith_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-What're_you_doin'-_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-It's_Nightmare_Night-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-How_could_I_forget--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_asking_to_borrow_some_hay_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-a_few_pieces_of_hay-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_forgot_to_stock_up_on_food_for_Angel-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-you_do_seem_to_have_quite_a_lot-_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_telling_Fluttershy_about_the_haunted_maze_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_being_spooky_S5E21.png Fluttershy_scared_by_the_thought_of_the_maze_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_in_Fluttershy's_face_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-what_lurks_inside--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I'm_sure_I_don't-_S5E21.png Granny_-Is_that_a_mummified_pony-_S5E21.png Granny_-leaped_out_at_ya-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_timid_-I_don't_know-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_covering_herself_in_hay_S5E21.png Granny_-And_what's_that-_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-crunchin'_sound_beneath-_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-bones_of_ponies-_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-didn't_make_it_out_alive!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_stuttering_S5E21.png Granny_-are_those_peeled_grapes-_S5E21.png Granny_rolling_her_eyes_eerily_S5E21.png Granny_-from_beyond_the_grave-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-please_tell_me-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-grapes-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_with_squiggly_lips_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_-I'll_never_tell-_S5E21.png Granny_laughing_wickedly_S5E21.png Granny_surrounded_by_lightning_S5E21.png Fluttershy_under_Granny's_looming_shadow_S5E21.png Fluttershy_screaming_at_Granny_S5E21.png Fluttershy_skedaddles_S5E21.png Fluttershy_running_away_from_Granny_and_Big_Mac_S5E21.png Granny_confused_S5E21.png Granny_-what_got_stuck_in_her_craw-_S5E21.png Big_Mac_just_looks_at_Granny_S5E21.png |-| 3 = Внутри замка Искорки ---- Lightning strike at Twilight's castle S5E21.png Fluttershy_approaching_the_castle_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looking_to_the_left_of_the_castle_S5E21.png Fluttershy_opening_the_door_of_the_castle_S5E21.png Fluttershy_calling_out_to_Twilight_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Hello--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_scared_that_nopony's_home_S5E21.png Fluttershy_scared_of_the_dark_castle_S5E21.png Fluttershy_hears_a_noise_S5E21.png An_Igor_shadow_cast_on_the_wall_S5E21.png Fluttershy_with_sweat_dripping_S5E21.png Fluttershy_even_more_scared_S5E21.png Fluttershy_derp_scream_S5E21.png Spike_casting_the_Igor_shadow_S5E21.png Spike_-you_think_it's_scary_now-_S5E21.png Spike_-wait_until_it's_done-_S5E21.png Spike_sees_his_unfinished_second_head_drooping_S5E21.png Spike_holding_his_unfinished_2nd_head_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I'll_take_your_word-_S5E21.png Spike_struggling_to_keep_his_2nd_head_on_S5E21.png Spike_-Wait_a_minute!-_S5E21.png Spike_-It's_Nightmare_Night-_S5E21.png Spike_-and_you're_here-_S5E21.png Spike_-not_holed_up_in_your_cottage-_S5E21.png Spike_wondering_S5E21.png Spike_-Does_this_mean_what_I_think-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-That_I-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-forgot_to_stock_up-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-and_had_to_go_out-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-but_got_spooked-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-came_in_here_hoping-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-some_lettuce-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_and_Spike_smiling_S5E21.png Spike_-Oh-_S5E21.png Spike_-I_thought_maybe-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Goodness,_no!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_couldn't_be_out-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_just_couldn't-_S5E21.png Spike_-Technically_speaking-_S5E21.png Spike_-you_already_are_out-_S5E21.png Spike_making_his_2nd_head_nod_S5E21.png Fluttershy_considering_Spike's_logic_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Oh...-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_guess_that_is_true-_S5E21.png Spike_-What_if_you_stayed_out-_S5E21.png Spike_-They'd_be_super_excited-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-You_think_so--_S5E21.png Spike_-it_would_make_them_so_happy-_S5E21.png Spike_-They_wouldn't_believe_their_eyes-_S5E21.png Spike_-Come_on,_Fluttershy-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_listening_to_Spike_S5E21.png Fluttershy_nervously_considering_S5E21.png Fluttershy_hears_giggling_upstairs_S5E21.png Fluttershy_and_Spike_hear_laughter_upstairs_S5E21.png |-| 4 = Пугающие истории / Флаттершай присоединяется ---- Pinkie Pie silhouetted S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-Very_very_quiet-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-and_suddenly_they_realized-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_balloons-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-had_never_been-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-inflated!-_S5E21.png Pinkie's_friends_screaming_S5E21.png Pinkie's_friends_laughing_S5E21.png Rarity_laughing_S5E21.png Rarity_-Did_I_ever_tell_you-_S5E21.png Rarity_-about_the_night-_S5E21.png Rarity_-came_to_life-_S5E21.png Rarity_-and_haunted_all_the_costumes-_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-what_happened--_S5E21.png Rarity_shifty_eyes_S5E21.png Rarity_-I_just_told_you-_S5E21.png Rarity_repeating_the_premise_of_her_story_S5E21.png Rarity_continues_repeating_the_premise_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_jumps_up_screaming_S5E21.png All_but_Pinkie_hear_Fluttershy_S5E21.png The_lights_turn_on_S5E21.png Mane_5_startled_by_Fluttershy's_presence_S5E21.png Twilight_-Fluttershy-_S5E21.png Twilight_approaching_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-everything_is_fine-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-It's_more_than_fine-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I've_decided_to_join_you-_S5E21.png Pinkie,_Rainbow,_Rarity_and_AJ_confused_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-srsly--_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_pointing_outside_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-tonight--_S5E21.png Rarity_nudging_Rainbow_Dash_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_smiling_nervously_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Every_Nightmare_Night-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_shut_myself_in-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-refuse_to_come_out_until_morning-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_compares_Nightmare_Night_to_Filli_Vanilli_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-If_I_hadn't_given_it_a_try-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_never_would_have_found_out-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_smiling_with_eyes_closed_S5E21.png Applejack_-and_we'd_have_missed_out-_S5E21.png Applejack_-how_great_ya_sound-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_blushing_S5E21.png AJ_and_Fluttershy_listen_to_Rarity_S5E21.png Rarity_-that's_positively-_S5E21.png Rarity_-the_most_wonderful_news-_S5E21.png Rarity_-I've_heard_in_ages-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_with_Twilight_and_Spike_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_in_mid-air_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-dressed_up_in_a_costume-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_hopping_around_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Pinkie_-and_eat_candy_apples-_S5E21.png Applejack_-Don't_forget_the_best_part-_S5E21.png Applejack_-Goin'_through_my_family's_corn_maze!-_S5E21.png Pinkie_and_AJ_smiling_S5E21.png Fluttershy_reminded_of_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-the_maze-_S5E21.png Pinkie_and_AJ_still_smiling;_Fluttershy_still_a_little_uncomfortable_S5E21.png Applejack_-Only_if_you're_up_for_it-_S5E21.png Applejack_comforting_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_confident_-I_am-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-take_on_Nightmare_Night-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_startled_by_her_friends'_excitement_S5E21.png Mane_five_and_Spike_excited_about_Fluttershy_joining_S5E21.png Fluttershy_cowering;_the_others_confused_S5E21.png Fluttershy_laughs_nervously_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-just_practicing-_S5E21.png Rest_of_the_Mane_Six_look_at_each_other_S5E21.png |-| 5 = Переодевание ---- Tree covered in toilet paper S5E21.png Crusaders_TP_a_tree_near_Carousel_Boutique_S5E21.png Carousel_Boutique_exterior_on_Nightmare_Night_S5E21.png Rarity_looking_through_a_clothing_rack_S5E21.png Rarity_suggests_a_mummy_costume_S5E21.png Rarity_suggests_a_headless_pony_costume_S5E21.png Rarity_suggests_a_vampire_fruit_bat_costume_S5E21.png Rarity_-definitely_no-_S5E21.png Rarity_magically_pushes_the_rack_away_S5E21.png Rarity_-the_beauty_of_Nightmare_Night_is-_S5E21.png Rarity_boops_Fluttershy's_nose_S5E21.png Rarity_accidentally_slaps_Fluttershy_with_her_tail_S5E21.png Rarity_looks_for_another_costume_while_Fluttershy_rubs_her_cheek_S5E21.png Period_costume_levitated_off_the_rack_S5E21.png Rarity_levitates_period_costume_in_front_of_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Rarity_-all_the_rage_this_year-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_uncertain_of_the_period_costume_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-what_if_we_encounter_something_terrifying-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-all_those_layers_could_slow_me_down-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_worries_about_tripping_on_her_costume_S5E21.png Rarity_-I_never_considered_that-_S5E21.png Rarity_accidentally_tail-slaps_Fluttershy_again_S5E21.png Fluttershy_rubbing_her_cheek_again_S5E21.png Rarity_-this_is_a_real_stunner!-_S5E21.png Rarity_introduces_her_masquerade_dress_S5E21.png Rarity_levitates_masquerade_dress_in_front_of_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Mask_floating_in_front_of_Fluttershy's_face_S5E21.png Fluttershy_pushes_the_mask_away_S5E21.png Fluttershy_rejects_the_masquerade_idea_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-so_difficult_to_see_out_of-_S5E21.png Rarity_levitates_mask_in_front_of_her_face_S5E21.png Fluttershy_worries_about_her_peripheral_vision_S5E21.png Rarity_-your_vision_would_be_somewhat_obscured-_S5E21.png Rarity_-we_do_want_you_to_be_comfortable-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-what_if_I_just_wear_the_dress--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_slings_the_black_dress_across_her_back_S5E21.png Rarity_nervously_accepts_Fluttershy's_idea_S5E21.png Fluttershy_going_into_changing_room_S5E21.png Rarity_-so_plain,_it's_frightening-_S5E21.png Rarity_scrunchy_face_S5E21.png Rarity_hears_someone_enter_the_Boutique_S5E21.png Rarity_sees_her_friends_enter_S5E21.png Pinkie_and_Twilight_in_Nightmare_Night_costumes_S5E21.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_in_Nightmare_Night_costumes_S5E21.png Lion_Applejack_excited_S5E21.png Applejack_-we're_gonna_have_the_best_time!-_S5E21.png Main_five_in_Nightmare_Night_costume_S5E21.png Main_five_see_Fluttershy_step_out_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-where's_your_costume--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_wearing_masquerade_dress_S5E21.png Ponies_bewildered_by_Fluttershy's_costume_choice_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-I_get_it!-_S5E21.png Pinkie_-a_robber_escaping_into_the_night!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_shaking_her_head_S5E21.png Pinkie_-a_ninja_escaping_into_the_night!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_shaking_her_head_again_S5E21.png Pinkie_-black_licorice_escaping_into_the_night!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_pushing_Pinkie_Pie_away_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-going_to_a_masquerade_ball-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-without_the_mask-_S5E21.png Main_five_looking_at_Fluttershy_confused_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_trips_over_Rarity's_costume_tail_S5E21.png Twilight_nudges_Rainbow_to_play_along_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_-isn't_it_great--_S5E21.png Main_five_giving_halfhearted_approval_S5E21.png Fluttershy_feeling_proud_of_herself_S5E21.png |-| 6 = Давая Ночи Кошмаров шанс ---- Pin the Horn on Nightmare Moon S5E21.png Rarity_removing_her_blindfold_S5E21.png Pinkie_puts_a_blindfold_on_Rainbow_S5E21.png Pinkie_-save_the_really_scary_games_for_next_year-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_blushes_with_embarrassment_S5E21.png Twilight_puts_a_comforting_hoof_on_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_spins_Rainbow_Dash_around_S5E21.png Main_ponies_-round_and_round_and_round_you_go-_S5E21.png Main_ponies_-where_you_stop_nopony_knows!-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_about_to_stop_Rainbow_Dash_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_stops_Rainbow's_spinning_S5E21.png Rainbow_flipping_through_the_air_S5E21.png Rainbow_spins_toward_the_poster_S5E21.png Rainbow_sticks_a_paper_horn_to_the_poster_S5E21.png Rainbow_removes_her_blindfold_S5E21.png Rainbow_-good_luck_beating_that-_S5E21.png Rainbow_puts_her_helmet_back_on_S5E21.png Fluttershy_getting_nervous_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-somepony_were_to_leap_out_in_front_of_me-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-never_have_the_chance_to_defend_myself-_S5E21.png Fluttershy's_friends_confused_by_her_rationale_S5E21.png Rarity_pushing_Pinkie_Pie_away_S5E21.png Rarity_-you_don't_have_to_do_anything_you_don't_want_to-_S5E21.png Twilight_-we're_just_glad_you're_here-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_skates_past_her_friends_S5E21.png Pinkie_holding_a_bucket_of_apples_S5E21.png Pinkie_dumps_apples_into_water_trough_S5E21.png Fluttershy_gulping_S5E21.png Twilight_asks_Fluttershy_what's_wrong_S5E21.png Fluttershy_making_more_excuses_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_at_her_water_reflection_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-how_would_I_even_hear-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_stunned_with_confusion_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-time_for_candy!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-it_is--_S5E21.png Pinkie_produces_candy_bags_for_her_friends_S5E21.png Rainbow,_AJ,_and_Rarity's_candy_bags_S5E21.png Rarity,_Twilight,_and_Fluttershy's_candy_bags_S5E21.png Twilight_and_friends_taking_candy_bags_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looking_at_her_candy_bag_S5E21.png Pinkie_gives_Fluttershy_her_candy_bag_S5E21.png Fluttershy_makes_even_more_excuses_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_inside_her_candy_bag_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_can't_scream_for_help-_S5E21.png Pinkie_takes_Fluttershy's_candy_bag_away_S5E21.png Main_ponies_look_at_Fluttershy_speechless_S5E21.png Fluttershy_feeling_guilty_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-taking_all_the_fun_out_of_it-_S5E21.png Pinkie_-you're_not_taking_out_ALL_of_the_fun-_S5E21.png Rainbow_about_to_say_-ninety_percent-_S5E21.png Rainbow_hit_with_a_piece_of_candy_S5E21.png Twilight_glaring_at_Rainbow_Dash_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-some_of_it-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-so_many_things_that_terrify_me-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_couldn't_possibly_predict-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_feeling_very_guilty_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_deep_in_thought_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_-unless...-_S5E21.png Twilight_-you_were_the_one_doing_the_scaring!-_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_incredulous_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-her_scaring_US--_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_laughing_loudly_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_-you're_being_serious-_S5E21.png Twilight_-the_thing_you_hate_is_being_scared-_S5E21.png Twilight_-if_you're_the_one_doing_the_scaring-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_has_an_epiphany_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_can_help_you_all_have_fun-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_can_still_be_a_part_of_Nightmare_Night!-_S5E21.png Twilight_-so_you_like_that_idea--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_and_Twilight_in_costume_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_have_the_perfect_idea-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_squealing_with_delight_S5E21.png Main_ponies_excited_for_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-meet_me_at_my_cottage_in_an_hour-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I'm_excited_to_see_everypony_soon!-_S5E21.png Main_five_excited_about_Fluttershy's_idea_S5E21.png |-| 7 = Флаттершай пытается напугать ---- Main five approaching Fluttershy's cottage S5E21.png Main_five_peeking_into_Fluttershy's_cottage_S5E21.png Fluttershy's_spooky_tea_party_S5E21.png Rainbow_-did_she_just_say_'tea_party'--_S5E21.png Twilight_-it's_a_scary_tea_party-_S5E21.png Twilight_playing_along;_Rainbow_annoyed_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_sighing_heavily_S5E21.png Rainbow,_Twilight,_and_Pinkie_enter_the_cottage_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_enter_the_cottage_S5E21.png RD,_Twilight,_and_Pinkie_sit_at_the_table_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_sit_at_the_table_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_hear_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Sugar_bowl_levitates_off_the_table_S5E21.png Applejack_shakes_the_empty_sugar_bowl_S5E21.png Applejack_getting_annoyed_S5E21.png Rarity_listening_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Rarity_-why_would_I_do_that--_S5E21.png Rarity_looking_at_her_costume_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_listening_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_to_her_left_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-there's_nopony_there-_S5E21.png Empty_seat_at_the_tea_party_table_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_incredulous_-what--_S5E21.png Main_five_feeling_not_scared_at_all_S5E21.png Main_five_looking_behind_them_S5E21.png Wood_cutouts_of_anime_characters_S5E21.png Main_five_still_not_scared_S5E21.png Windup_toy_flies_past_Rainbow's_face_S5E21.png Twilight_and_Rainbow_look_at_windup_toy_S5E21.png Windup_kitty_toy_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Rarity_feeling_awkward_S5E21.png Main_five_listening_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Main_five_see_Fluttershy_hiding_behind_a_couch_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-this_should_appear_to_scare_you-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_bites_her_lower_lip_in_anticipation_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looks_at_her_friends_from_behind_couch_S5E21.png Main_five_looking_at_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-can_you_imagine_anything_more_upsetting--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looking_nervous_S5E21.png Rarity_-an_entirely_different_nature-_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_-it_was_really_creative-_S5E21.png Twilight_-never_would_have_thought_of_all_this-_S5E21.png Wood_cutout_falls_onto_the_floor_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-just_not_cut_out_for_this-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-just_go_on_without_me-_S5E21.png Rarity_-we_couldn't_possibly-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-you_look_forward_to_all_year-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-we_could_stay_here-_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_glaring_at_Pinkie_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_really_want_you_all_to_have_fun-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-how_I_spend_every_Nightmare_Night-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_opening_her_cottage_door_S5E21.png Main_ponies_leaving_Fluttershy's_cottage_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_leave_the_cottage_S5E21.png Applejack_-she_definitely_tried_her_hardest-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_closes_her_door_in_shame_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_did_try_my_hardest-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_hears_Angel's_thumping_S5E21.png Fluttershy_looking_at_Angel_S5E21.png Angel_thumping_his_foot_in_disappointment_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_suppose_I_could_have_gone_with-_S5E21.png Angel_nodding_his_head_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-you're_right!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-time_for_grown_up_ones!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_don't_suppose-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_asks_Angel_for_advice_S5E21.png Angel_getting_a_sinister_idea_S5E21.png |-| 8 = Проклятый Лабиринт Семьи Эппл ---- Meadow Song and Lemon Hearts approach the corn maze S5E21.png Main_cast_approaching_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Spike_-can't_believe_we're_finally_doin'_this!-_S5E21.png Main_cast_see_a_pony_in_a_cloak_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_wearing_a_horse_head_S5E21.png Main_cast_spooked_by_Granny_Smith_S5E21.png Main_cast_laughing_at_Granny_Smith_S5E21.png Main_cast_entering_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Twilight_and_friends_enter_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_enters_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Cherry_Berry,_Golden_Harvest,_and_Berryshine_approach_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Main_cast_wandering_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Main_cast_pass_someone_in_the_shadows_S5E21.png Big_Mac_spies_on_ponies_from_the_shadows_S5E21.png Big_Mac_appears_behind_the_main_cast_S5E21.png Big_McIntosh_dressed_as_a_mummy_S5E21.png Mummy_Big_McIntosh_-eeyup-_S5E21.png Big_McIntosh_hears_the_ponies_laughing_S5E21.png Big_Mac_disappointed_that_he_isn't_scary_S5E21.png Main_cast_laughing_at_Big_McIntosh_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Twilight_hear_a_strange_sound_S5E21.png Rarity_-what..._is..._that..._sound--_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_hears_a_crackling_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_looking_down_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_rolling_over_-bones-_S5E21.png Main_cast_frightened_silhouettes_S5E21.png Rainbow_-a_bunch_of_dried_sticks_painted_white-_S5E21.png Applejack_-try_to_keep_up_the_illusion-_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Spike_turning_a_corner_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Spike_wander_into_pitch_blackness_S5E21.png Rarity_illuminates_with_her_horn_S5E21.png Main_cast_in_cave_of_hanging_-eyeballs-_S5E21.png Cave_of_hanging_-eyeballs-_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Spike_run_out_of_the_cave_S5E21.png Rainbow_Dash_flies_out_of_the_cave_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_running_in_disgust_S5E21.png Angel_speeds_past_behind_ponies_S5E21.png Applejack_hears_something_S5E21.png Corn_maze_empty_corridor_S5E21.png Spike_-don't_you_know--_S5E21.png Applejack_nervous_-of_course_I_do-_S5E21.png Main_cast_looking_at_glowing_ghosts_S5E21.png Glowing_ghosts_appear_before_main_cast_S5E21.png Main_cast_stricken_with_fear_S5E21.png Main_cast_runs_away_in_a_flash_S5E21.png Main_cast_running_through_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Derpy_dressed_as_Princess_Twilight_S5E21.png Main_cast_running_away_from_ghosts_S5E21.png Main_cast_running_in_terror_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Spike_running_in_terror_S5E21.png Glowing_ghosts_chasing_the_ponies_S5E21.png Main_cast_dash_through_the_maze_S5E21.png Rarity_dashing_through_the_maze_S5E21.png Rarity's_hooves_snag_on_her_costume_tail_S5E21.png Rarity_trips_and_fall_over_S5E21.png Spike_looking_back_to_Rarity_S5E21.png Rarity_helpless_on_the_ground_S5E21.png Spike_helps_Rarity_up_S5E21.png Applejack_runs_toward_a_spooky_tree_S5E21.png Applejack_falls_down_a_hole_S5E21.png Twilight_watches_Applejack_fall_S5E21.png Twilight_stops_running_in_front_of_a_hole_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_bumps_Twilight_into_the_hole_S5E21.png Pinkie_drags_Rainbow_down_into_the_hole_S5E21.png Rarity_falling_into_the_hole_S5E21.png Spike_falling_into_the_hole_S5E21.png Main_cast_lands_into_a_tunnel_S5E21.png Main_cast_looking_around_the_tunnel_S5E21.png Main_cast_sees_the_hole_closing_S5E21.png Tunnel_hole_sealing_up_S5E21.png |-| 9 = Дом Ужасов ---- Twilight's horn illuminates the dark S5E21.png Twilight_and_Spike_in_the_dark_tunnel_S5E21.png Twilight_--which_way_are_we_supposed_to_go---_S5E21.png Applejack_doesn't_know_what's_going_on_S5E21.png Rainbow_trying_to_open_the_tunnel_S5E21.png Rainbow_-didn't_you_help_plan_this--_S5E21.png Applejack_backing_away_scared_S5E21.png Applejack_hears_a_creaking_sound_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_in_a_rocking_chair_S5E21.png Applejack_sees_Granny_in_the_distance_S5E21.png Applejack_-not_that_I_was_ever_scared-_S5E21.png Applejack_-I'm_a_pretty_good_actress-_S5E21.png Applejack_approaches_Granny_Smith_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_skeleton's_head_falls_off_S5E21.png Granny_skeleton's_head_on_the_ground_S5E21.png Applejack_running_away_in_fright_S5E21.png Main_cast_frightened_beyond_belief_S5E21.png Main_cast_running_into_a_tunnel_alcove_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_skating_through_the_tunnel_S5E21.png Main_cast_flinch_as_Pinkie_crashes_off-screen_S5E21.png Spike_--didn't_you_know_about_any_of_this-!--_S5E21.png Applejack_--I_didn't_know_about_any_of_this--_S5E21.png AJ_--trying_to_make_it_interesting_for_me_too--_S5E21.png Applejack_thinks_she_solved_the_mystery_S5E21.png Main_cast_hears_Granny's_voice_above_S5E21.png Granny_Smith_scaring_the_Crusaders_S5E21.png Cutie_Mark_Crusaders_happily_scared_S5E21.png Crusaders_run_away_happily_scared_S5E21.png Applejack_with_wide_eyes_S5E21.png Applejack_with_shrunken_pupils_S5E21.png Applejack_--that's_what_we_were_supposed_to_do!--_S5E21.png Applejack_getting_incredibly_scared_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie's_teeth_chatter_uncontrollably_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_hear_something_coming_S5E21.png Main_cast_huddling_close_together_S5E21.png Main_cast_looking_at_the_end_of_the_tunnel_S5E21.png Main_cast_scared_by_what's_approaching_S5E21.png Large_monster_approaches_from_the_shadows_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_emerges_from_the_shadows_S5E21.png Main_cast_scared_by_the_monster_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_roars_at_the_ponies_S5E21.png Main_cast_about_to_run_away_again_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_stuck_in_place_by_her_skates_S5E21.png Spike_grabs_Pinkie_Pie_by_the_tail_S5E21.png Applejack_and_Rainbow_run_from_the_monster_S5E21.png Spike_and_Pinkie_run_from_the_monster_S5E21.png Spike_and_Pinkie_run_into_a_spider_web_S5E21.png Pinkie's_eyes_covered_by_Rarity's_tail_S5E21.png Main_cast_stuck_in_a_spider_web_S5E21.png Rainbow_and_Applejack_stuck_in_spider_web_S5E21.png RD,_Spike,_and_Twilight_stuck_in_spider_web_S5E21.png Twilight_trying_to_free_herself_from_spider_web_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_in_the_shadows_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_charges_at_main_cast_S5E21.png Twilight_still_trying_to_break_free_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_getting_closer_to_main_cast_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle's_horn_lighting_up_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_about_to_teleport_S5E21.png Flash_of_teleportation_magic_S5E21.png Twilight_and_friends_teleport_out_of_spider_web_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_gets_stuck_in_spider_web_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_roaring_through_the_web_S5E21.png |-| 10 = Флаттербэт возвращается - или не она? ---- Light at the end of the tunnel S5E21.png Main_cast_emerges_from_the_tunnel_S5E21.png Main_cast_on_a_cliff_near_the_corn_maze_S5E21.png Main_cast_looks_over_the_cliff's_edge_S5E21.png Main_cast_hears_a_sinister_laugh_S5E21.png Flutterbat_hanging_from_a_tree_branch_S5E21.png Flutterbat_swoops_down_from_the_sky_S5E21.png Flutterbat_swoops_down_on_main_cast_S5E21.png Main_cast_ducking_away_from_Flutterbat_S5E21.png Main_cast_looking_at_Flutterbat_S5E21.png Flutterbat_hovering_in_the_air_S5E21.png Flutterbat_baring_her_fangs_S5E21.png Flutterbat_rips_Spike's_costume_head_S5E21.png Spike's_costume_missing_a_head_S5E21.png Flutterbat_tosses_the_fake_Spike_head_away_S5E21.png Flutterbat_hovering_in_the_moonlight_S5E21.png Main_cast_cowering_in_fear_S5E21.png Flutterbat_notices_the_ponies'_fear_S5E21.png Twilight_and_friends_in_overwhelming_fear_S5E21.png Flutterbat_feeling_remorseful_S5E21.png Flutterbat_hovers_down_to_the_ground_S5E21.png Fluttershy_in_a_Flutterbat_costume_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-can_you_ever_forgive_me--_S5E21.png |-| 11 = Флаттершай Мастер Страха ---- Applejack and Rainbow in disbelief S5E21.png Twilight_-I_can't_believe_it!-_S5E21.png Rarity_in_delighted_surprise_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_-the_best_thing_ever!-_S5E21.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_Pie_grinning_S5E21.png Rainbow_-it_was_way_more_terrifying_than-_S5E21.png Rainbow_zipping_around_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Rainbow_impressed_with_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Applejack_--the_scariest_part_of_the_corn_maze!--_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_-how_did_you_do_all_this-!-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_wasn't_ready_to_give_up-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--I_asked_Granny_Smith_if_I_could--_S5E21.png Rainbow_--you_came_up_with_all_of_this---_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_had_some_help-_S5E21.png Glowing_ghosts_appear_again_S5E21.png Glowing_ghosts_revealed_to_be_birds_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--Angel_was_the_scary_figure--_S5E21.png Angel_appears_in_a_vampire_cape_S5E21.png Angel_Bunny_taking_a_bow_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-Fuzzy_Legs_made_the_sticky_wall-_S5E21.png Fuzzy_Legs_saluting_again_S5E21.png Applejack_returns_Fuzzy_Legs'_salute_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_appears_behind_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Swamp_monster_pulling_off_mask_S5E21.png Monster_revealed_to_be_Harry_the_bear_S5E21.png Twilight_Sparkle_--that_was_inspired!--_S5E21.png Pinkie_-you_have_to_do_this_every_year!-_S5E21.png Twilight_and_friends_agree_with_Pinkie_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--we_could_celebrate_Nightmare_Night--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_taking_off_her_bat_ears_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_really_don't_want_to-_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_sitting_on_her_bouncy_tail_S5E21.png Rarity_-but_you've_done_it-_S5E21.png Rarity_--we_can_all_have_a_fabulous_time_together--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_taking_off_her_bat_wings_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--I've_also_realized_something--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--you_all_may_love_Nightmare_Night--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I_may_be_good_at_being_a_part_of_it-_S5E21.png Main_cast_listening_to_Fluttershy_S5E21.png Fluttershy_accepts_that_Nightmare_Night_isn't_for_her_S5E21.png Pinkie_Pie_shines_a_flashlight_in_Fluttershy's_face_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--just_regular_tea--_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-this_just_isn't_gonna_be_one_of_them-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-I'm_not_afraid-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_--I'm_perfectly_fine_with_it--_S5E21.png Fluttershy's_friends_gather_around_her_S5E21.png Harry_scoops_ponies_up_in_a_bear_hug_S5E21.png Bats_fluttering_in_the_moonlight_S5E21.png Fluttershy's_cottage_final_exterior_S5E21.png Harry_the_bear_looking_under_Fluttershy's_bed_S5E21.png Fluttershy_-this_is_what_I_call_a_perfect-_S5E21.png Fluttershy_in_her_Nightmare_Night_hiding_place_S5E21.png |-| 12 = Разное ---- Applejack lion costume MLP facebook.png en: Scare Master/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов пятого сезона